No.0
It's been about 7 years since I haven't played DragonballZ Budokai Tenkaichi 2. I still own the disk, with barely any scratches. After hearing about the Mods for the game, I decided to dig the disk out of my closet, and incorporate the MODS. I was so damn excited to test out the new outfits, but then came that other MOD. To this day i still do not understand what the fuck was the point of it all, but just thinking about it, just creeps me the fuck out. 3 weeks ago, I was online, and viewing Youtube footage of other people's mods for the game and I was pretty impressed at the designs. I even posted my own comment. complimenting how awesome they were, and how badly I wanted one of them, but then came that comment. Here was the comment. It was from a guy named Nickokat3 on Youtube, but he deleted it afterwards. "Pfft, those MODS are nothing, if you want to see a real one, here ya go!" and of course it was a link, to a mods, which i put into my USB, and incorporated to the game. I started up the game, and The mod was located in the StoryMode section of the Main menu, which was mentioned in a Readme text file that came with the mod along with a link that I was going to check out after I tested the mod. Nostalgia just came rushing into me, as the intro loaded, and before testing out the MOD, I went to "Dueling" where I did some battling for about 10 minutes straight. After I got done with dueling, I went to try out the mod in storymode. There was a New Saga added to the list of all the completed ones named " Number 0" I clicked on the new saga, and there was no story intro, just the usual loading screen. After that ended, the screen transitioned to the Moutntain Roads battle stage, where Goku was standing, and on the other side was Dr.Gero. No audio was used in this scene.There were dialogue boxes, but all that the characters said were "..." and then a battle started up. Of course I was playing as Goku, and oddly, I was up against Kid Goku instead of Dr.Gero. Once the battle started up, I noticed that Kid Goku's eyes stayed wide open in a creepy odd way and he had his second costume on. Even when hitting him, his eyes just stayed wide open, as if my attacks had no effect at all. The battle was extremely difficult, and I had almost lost had it not been for that last Spirit Bomb. After the battle was done, the scene transitioned back to the Dialouge scene, where Goku still had battle damage from the fight, and was clutching his arm. The scene this time had Kid Goku, still with those empty eyes, standing right next to Dr.Gero. There was dialogue in this scene, which was Kid Goku saying the words " Moma, Papa" and Goku moving his body in a suprised manner as if there was something that caught his attention. The scene quickly transitioned to goku lying on his stomach, and saying the exact same words, Kid Goku had said in Dialouge Box. " Mama, Papa" What the fuck, is what I said, when after that scene, the Saga was over, and I was back at the "Choose Your Scenario" Menu Screen. This MOD was the very first, and the most disturbing one I have ever seen. What type of twisted motherfucker would bother even making this? I counted that MOD as some type of Troll mod, some kid made to try to spook me. Later that day, I decided to check out the link that came with the mod file, which was a link to "Manga2U, a Manga site of course. The Manga was of course as well, a DragonBallZ chapter reading, with no title or Chapter Number, and very similar to the Modded tenkaichi 2 that I played earlier, with Goku and Gero Standing this time in Gero's laboratory. Goku looked at Dr.gero angrily, and Gero just stands there expressionless next to a pod named "0" I noticed right away that this was an android. Gero then, opened the pod, and out came that very same Kid Goku character, a younger looking version of Goku himself, with those same menacing eyes, just staring at me in a full panel on the next page. Kid Goku, then in dialouge says "Mama, papa", and Goku having a suprised look on his face, says "Mama, Papa" just as he did in the game. Goku is then shot in the chest, by the younger looking Android version of him with eye lazers. Goku is then on the next panel, on the ground, blood coming out of his mouth, saying the exact same words as before, " Mama, Papa" and that was supposedly the last page. The other pages were blacked out. I was more creeped out by the Manga than the mod itself, since the artwork looked so realistic, as if the creator had actually made it himself. As I said before, I still do not know what was the point in all this. Was it some kids way of trying to spook me or was it something else, but either way I am sure of one thing, I will never look at DragonBall the same way again.--566921 (talk) 04:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game